FanFiction ShunJune
by megumi06
Summary: De retour d'Asgard, nos chevaliers préférés reprennent une vie normale. Entre amour et amitié, des choix et des révélations doivent être fait! Mais les chevaliers n'ont droit qu'à un court repos et doivent faire de nouveau face au danger. Mais pour cette bataille, une nouvelle recrue les aidera!


Bonjour à tous et à toutes! (Non je ne suis pas féministe^^)

Donc voilà! C'est ma seconde fiction sur l'univers de Saint Seiya concentrée cette fois-ci sur le couple Shun/June (on je sais on s'en doute, c'est marqué dans le titre ^^). Et pour information, avant de commencer cette fiction, sachez qu'il faut avoir lu ma première fiction (celle sur le couple Hyoga/Freya) car celle-ci est un genre de suite.

Donc voilà! Bonne lecture!^^

**CHAPITRE 1**

UN RETOUR INATTENDU !

SHUN LE VIRILE !

Un fois partis d'Asgard, les cinq chevaliers et leur déesse étaient en route pour le Sanctuaire. Il avait fallu décoller Hyoga de la princesse Freya. Car depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble (et oui, c'est finalement arrivé !^^), ils étaient devenus inséparable. Néanmoins, Hyoga était un chevalier d'Athéna, et comme tout bon protecteur, il fallait qu'il s'assure que sa déesse rentre saine et sauve au Sanctuaire. Il avait cependant eut droit aux questions indiscrètes que lui posaient ses compagnons.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Seiya, et si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répliqua le chevalier du cygne.

- Ah, ne fais pas ton cachotier avec nous, Hyoga ! renchérit Seiya de plus belle, tu sais que nous nous sommes toujours tout raconter !

- C'est bien trop personnel cette fois-ci !

- Aller ! En plus, Saori-san n'est pas dans le coin, pour une fois qu'on est entre hommes !

- Rah ! Tu me gonfle ! Vivement que Saori-san revienne !

- On attendait mon retour ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Ils virent Saori revenir accompagnée des autres chevaliers de bronze.

- Dieu, oui ! s'exclama Hyoga, vous êtes enfin de retour !

- Oh non ! Déjà ?! suivit Seiya.

La jeune femme se stoppa.

- Merci pour ton accueil Seiya, répondit Saori d'un ton sarcastique, cela fait plaisir…

- Ah ! Mais non ! Je suis content que vous soyez là, bien sûr ! tenta d'amadouer le chevalier Pégase.

- Seiya, tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! s'exclama Shun.

Les cinq compagnons continuèrent leur chemin dans la bonne humeur. Excepté Saori qui faisait la tête à Seiya. Mais il était tellement occupé à se mêler des relations sexuels de Hyoga qu'il ne le remarqua même pas.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au Sanctuaire où ils furent accueillis par les 12 chevaliers d'or, préalablement ressuscités par Athéna. Tous s'agenouillèrent pour saluer la déesse.

- Woaw ! Ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli par des serviteurs ! plaisanta Seiya.

- On peut savoir qui est le serviteur de qui, exactement ? lança Milo, chevalier du scorpion, sur un ton menaçant.

- Oh ! Ça va ! Je plaisantais ! Reste zen !

- Quand tu dis « reste zen » c'est une blague ? renchérit le chevalier de la vierge, il faut que l'on rigole ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Shaka, taquina encore d'avantage Seiya.

- Calmez-vous un peu, tous les deux ! intima Camus, c'est une insulte envers Athéna !

Les deux chevaliers s'exécutèrent et ne dirent plus un mot.

- Bon retour, Athéna, continua le chevalier du verseau.

- Je suis rentrée, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce et calme, merci d'être venu m'accueillir, mes amis.

- Il était de notre devoir d'attendre impatiemment votre retour, Mademoiselle, répondit Mu, en se relevant.

Tous les chevaliers suivirent le mouvement.

- Et nous étions très inquiet pour vous, ajouta Shaka.

- Nous sommes tous sains et saufs, rassurez-vous, répondit Hyoga.

Une fois s'être assuré qu'Athéna était en sécurité, les chevaliers de bronze partirent chacun de leur côté. Hyoga fit un passage éclaire en Sibérie pour raconter les derniers évènements à sa mère avant de rentrer à Asgard, pour vivre aux côtés de Freya. Ikki reparti on-ne-sait-où. Shiryu se mit en route pour la Chine, et Seiya et Shun rentrèrent au Japon.

Une fois arrivés, ils passèrent à l'orphelinat où travaillait Miho. Lorsque celle-ci vit Seiya, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. L'ambiance devenait telle que le chevalier Andromède se sentait de trop. Il passa néanmoins l'après-midi en compagnie de Seiya et Miho. Seiya et Shun jouèrent un moment au foot avec les enfants de l'orphelinat et ils prirent leur repas avec eux également à la demande des enfants. Shun ne voulait cependant pas gêner trop longtemps les retrouvailles de Seiya et Miho.

- Shun ! Tu t'en vas ? demanda Seiya le voyant s'éloigner.

- Oui, il se fait tard…

- Restez, vous êtes le bienvenu, assura Miho.

- Merci, Miho-san, mais je ne veux pas déranger plus longtemps. Alors passez une bonne soirée, à plus, Seiya.

Le chevalier Pégase répondit à son au revoir d'une voix tremblante. Il était vraisemblablement nerveux à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Miho. Peut-être cela allait-il le forcer à faire un choix entre Miho et Saori. En tous les cas, Shun ne voulait pas rester pour le savoir.

Il longea le port en s'arrêtant à l'endroit où il avait passé un court moment avec son frère, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur combat sur l'île Death Queen. C'est alors qu'il senti un cosmos familier s'approcher de lui. Il connaissait ce cosmos mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Qui est-là ? lança-t-il en se retournant vivement.

Mais il n'eut pour seul réponse, le l'atterrissage d'une silhouette sombre sur le béton. Au vue des fines et élégante courbes de la silhouette, il en déduit que c'était une femme.

- Shun… murmura une voix féminine.

Il l'a reconnue aussitôt. Lorsque la jeune femme approcha de lui, la lumière lunaire éclaira ses longs et fins cheveux blonds. Son masque envoya le reflet de la lune en plein sur Shun tel un miroir.

- June ! s'exclama Shun en souriant.

- Je vois que tu m'as reconnu, dit celle-ci, ma voix surement.

- June, que fais-tu au Japon ?! Il se passe quelque chose…

- Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien…

Il put voir ses joues rosirent à cet instant, ce qui redonna des couleurs à son teint habituellement si pâle.

- June… Merci, répondit Shun, rougissant lui aussi légèrement, je vais très bien, comme tu le vois.

- Tant mieux…

Les deux tourtereaux ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer en silence, bercés par le doux bruit des vagues derrière eux. Le moment était idéale, songea Shun. Le décor était romantique : le parfum de la nuit fraîche soulevait celle de June, le vent léger qui venait faire la guerre à leurs cheveux, l'océan, le tout éclairé par le croissant de lune. Oui, c'était une ambiance magnifique.

- June… commença Shun, je…

- Tu… répéta la jeune femme, de plus en plus anxieuse.

- Ça te dirait rester un moment à la belle étoile ? finit-il par demander.

June n'y vit aucun inconvénient et vint s'installer aux côtés de Shun, qui s'était assis sur le sable fin. Elle l'entendit respirer bruyamment. Il était allongé à présent. Il fermait les yeux, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. Son regard se planta sur l'horizon.

- Cet endroit est tellement semblable à l'île d'Andromède… fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est vrai… avait constaté Shun en soupirant et s'étirant, nous avions l'habitude de nous allonger comme ça… Côtes à côtes…

- Oui… Cela faisait longtemps…

- Trop longtemps !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Lorsque Shun se redressa lentement et se tourna vers la blonde.

- June… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute, dit simplement celle-ci.

- Voilà… Depuis la destruction de l'île d'Andromède, tu n'as plus d'endroit où aller et…

- Hum ! J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une clocharde !

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais… Disons que… Voilà ! J'aimerais que tu restes ici ! Au Japon… Avec moi…

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Enfin, si tu veux ! s'empressa de rajouter Shun, qui bafouillait de plus en plus, je ne veux bien évidement pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit… Enfin… Je… Je voudrais que tu… Que nous… Enfin…

June le trouvait tellement mignon à cet instant… Le voyant bégayer comme un enfant, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Non ! Ne te moque pas ! rugis Shun qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Pardon, c'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas de bafouiller à ce point, excuse-moi…

- June ! avait-il appelé sur un ton sérieux.

La jeune femme tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un enfant à cet instant mais d'un homme. Ce qui effaça son sourire.

- Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi, continua-t-il lorsqu'il eut la complète attention de sa partenaire. Je souhaiterais que l'on vive ensemble.

- Que l'on vive ensemble ? répéta June, mais Shun, et l'île d'Andromède ?

- Elle est détruite, il est inutile de vivre dans le passé. Il faut aller de l'avant ! Continuer d'avancer sur le chemin que nous aurons choisi ! C'est ce que me disait mon frère… Et je veux partager mon chemin avec toi, que l'on fasse la route ensemble, main dans la main !

- Shun…

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Le ton sur lequel avait parlé Shun était l'un des plus sérieux qu'il n'eut jamais emprunté. Malgré sa féminité et sa fragilité naturelle, il faisait preuve à cet instant d'une virilité à toute épreuve. Ce qui le rendait irrésistible. « _Comment lui dire non ?!_ » pensa-t-elle.

- Shun, je… C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Elle enleva son masque pour dévoiler son visage d'une beauté renversante. Shun l'avait pourtant déjà vu à maintes reprises, mais cela le déconcertait toujours. Il lui rendit son sourire, heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Il se risqua à poser une main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue. June ferma immédiatement les yeux en s'empourprant d'avantage. Shun lissa alors une mèche de ses cheveux que le vent taquinait. Elle porta à son tour la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et caressa lentement sa chevelure émeraude.

C'est alors que leurs visages respectifs s'approchèrent lentement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres. June ferma les yeux et leva le menton, prête à accueillir les lèvres de Shun. Celui-ci caressa une nouvelle fois la joue de la jeune femme, puis lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle vint se nicher dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et parfumés. Pas que ses cheveux d'ailleurs, sa peau aussi. Elle était si fraîche. Avait-elle froid ? Dans le doute, Shun s'approcha d'avantage et la prit dans ses bras.

June promenait désormais ses mains sur le torse de Shun. Ce qui provoqua des frissons chez le jeune garçon. Les baisers se firent plus courts, plus passionnés et plus chauds. June s'abandonna totalement à lui. Il la coucha sur le sable, tout en léchant ses courbes de ses mains. Puis il quitta ses lèvres pour se diriger vers son cou. La jeune femme poussait de temps à autre quelques doux gémissements. Shun se fit alors plus tendre et la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. La tête en arrière, June senti battre son sang dans sa jugulaire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Shun ne tenait plus et chercha le contacte de sa peau. Il lui souleva le t-shirt jusqu'aux seins et continua de parsemer son cou de baisers.

- Shun… gémissait June, pas ici… Et si on nous voyait ?

Shun décolla momentanément sa bouche de son cou pour lui répondre :

- Eh bien, ils penseront que j'ai de la chance, rigola-t-il.

June ria à son tour puis rentra rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Elle avait le t-shirt et le pantalon plein de sable, mais elle s'en fichait car bientôt elle n'aurait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre.


End file.
